


Melted Hearts

by saltysweet



Series: Revolutionary Love [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Relationships, First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, reader is bad at feelings, reader was not as cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysweet/pseuds/saltysweet
Summary: The history of you and ErenOr Alternatively the story how you befriend the boy who would hold your heart
Relationships: Connie Springer & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager & Reader, Sasha James & Reader, Ymir & Reader
Series: Revolutionary Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Melted Hearts

You, were not nice.

Years of being the golden child and put on a pedestal high above everyone else had gotten to you. Not in the way where overconfidence oozed out of your entire being. But in the way where you realized that the only people that would ever actually like you were: Jean, Marco and Ymir.

You were the golden prize, the meal ticket. People only tolerate you because of the things you could get them. So you put yourself in a box and kept everyone else at bay.

It worked out for a while you never had to worry about anyone’s ulterior motives because your friends weren’t like that and all was well.

But it was lonely...especially when they made their own group of friends. It's not like they hadn’t tried to pull you with them you just...weren’t ready yet.

“(L/N) you’ll be partnered with Yeager. Yeager please move to their table.”

You look up from your notes to see a disgruntled Eren Yeager amble to your desk. He obviously didn’t like the forced partnership more than you would but knowing your school personality caused people annoyance was good.

“Stiff.” Eren nods in greeting.

Raising your eyebrows you poke your lips in a mock pout “Eren my darling if you want to hurt my feelings you gotta try a bit harder than that.”

He sends you an eye roll but you both quiet down to listen to your teachers next instruction.

“So we’ve been learning about biographies right?” There's a chorus of agreements throughout the room making your teacher smile “So for the next two weeks you are gonna write about your partner alright? This’ll be a big part of your grade so take it seriously!”

“So how you wanna do this?”

“We can meet at my house on Mondays and Wednesdays since I know you have football practice the other days.” Writing your number on a piece of paper you hand it to him causing him to smirk.

“You know my schedule (L/N)? What you got a little crush?” He said it in a way where you knew he was obviously joking but you wanted to mess with him a little.

“No, you and Jean are on the same team...remember?” His smirk drops immediately and you fight off the urge to laugh.

As much as you hated to admit, Eren Yeager amused you.

“Do you ever laugh...or smile....or anything?”

Your lips faintly twitch and if you paid any attention you’d have seen the way his eyes lit up at the almost smile “Not for you, no.”

The school day flies by after that. You see your friends eat lunch with Marco and count down the minutes until you can go home.

Once the last bell rang you immediately went to your locker and grabbed the things you wanted and put the things you didn’t need back.

“Hey Baby, mom called and said she called and you didnt answer?” You flinch at how close he was and slam your locker shut.

Hiking your bag up high on your shoulders you start to lead him from the building “My phones dead whatd she need?”

“You to stay out of the house for a few hours, you’ve been skipping dinner?” Jean was giving you a look that made you squirm. It was the kind of look that your older sibling gave you whenever they know you’d done something wrong and wanted you to fess up.

Frowning you push the door open “I eat dinner....just not with them. I'm busy ok?”

You weren’t busy, all your friends were busy. So by definition you were busy by proxy—don’t doubt your own logic.

Jean side eyes you “Busy on the internet maybe, is that what you do when me Ymir and Marco can't hang out?”

“Yes.”

Jean stops you at the bottom of the steps by putting his hands on your shoulders “Look just come hang with my friends, you’ll have fun.”

This wasn’t the first time you’d been invited out with them and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Its not that you didn’t think Jean was good at making acceptable friends but after being stung so many times it made you uneasy to befriend new people.

“I don't know those people.”

Jean had a perfect counter “So? They’re cool, promise, plus its weird if you dont cus Marco and Ymir are friends with them too.”

Jean knew how to ease your mind. He never made you feel bad for being the way you were considering how he’d seen just how bad your old friends affected you.

“Aren’t I intruding?” You mumbled lamely unable to find any other reason to say no.

“Nope they already know we’re just waiting on you.”

Rolling your eyes you sigh “Fine whatever, what’re we doing?”

Jean shakes you around in delight before leading you in the opposite direction of the bus stop “Arcade and then park maybe?”

Seeing a group of awaiting teens you sigh in exasperation, this was gonna be a long day “Cool.”

Jean practically picks you up to display you to his amused friends “Guys this is Baby my asshole of a sibling, Baby these are my lovely friends you already know their names.”

You give a half wave looking absolutely done with life “Hey.”

Armin is the first one to speak wearing a friendly smile “We’re going to the arcade that's cool with you?”

You had maybe 3 conversations with Armin ever but he was someone you felt at ease with. Despite how jumpy he tended to be he had a calming aura about him.

Shrugging you scratched your neck “It doesn't matter to me i'm the one intruding.”

Jean makes a noise of disagreement but before he could say anything Ymir’s voice cuts in “Oh shit Babys here?”

The group is a little shocked when Ymir pulls you into a big hug. They’re even more shocked when you give her a small smile.

“Hey Mir.”

Your cousin is the next one to show you off shaking you back and forth in front of them “You guys are about to be demolished Baby is a beast at arcade games.”

Connie puffs his chest up taking that as a challenge “Oh really? Bet they can't beat me.”

“Oh you’re on.”

Blinking slowly you sigh “Ymir please stop betting on my behalf I’m not a race horse.”

Connie looks around you, a mocking smile painted on his face “Finally Eren finished your smoke break?”

“Ha ha Connie ha ha,” he takes note of you and frowns “What's the stiff doing here?”

“Oh Eren if you’re gonna be on my ass at least kiss it first.”

Jean cackles at the face Eren makes having not expected that as a response.

Sasha wears a big grin throwing an arm around your shoulders “I can't help but feel like your personality just got flipped on its head.”

Shaking yourself from under her you stick yourself to Jean “The further from school I am the more relaxed I get, don’t misinterpret however because im still a bitch.”

That gets a laugh from the teens and you’re herded off to the train station. You’re not too startled when you see how goofy the group acted in public considering you shared a house with Jean for a better part of your developmental stages.

You didn’t participate in any of their antics however choosing to sit with Armin who talked softly with you even getting a laugh out of you every once in a while much to Eren’s hidden amazement.

“Hey b—(Y/N) me and you, DDR, I gotta see these mad skills Ymir keeps talking about!” You raise your eyebrows at the slip up not understanding why he didn’t just go through with it.

Everyone eyes your blank face and gets rewarded with a twitch of your lips “Sure Springer you’re on.”

You all make your way to the Empty Dance Dance Revolution machine and crowd around it.  
Sasha pats your shoulders wearing a impish grin “Don’t let your pride get too hurt Connie its ok to lose.”

Connie glares at her not appreciating her words “Who said I’ll lose? You see these lanky limbs I’m built to be fast (Y/N) doesn’t stand a chance.”

Raising your eyebrows at the challenge you step onto the machine and slide your book bag off “You doubting me? Boobear hold my bag.”

“Whos—Jean your nicknames boobear?! Lame!” Erens snort is so loud it almost makes you jump.

The nickname had slipped out being something you rarely called him in public but Connie was challenging you head on and coherent thought was taking a backseat.

Jean takes your bag face bright red as he glares at Eren “Oh fuck off Yeager.”

“Sure thing boobear.”

Connie calls your attention back to him “So how do you wanna do it?”

“Pick any song you want Springer, doesn’t matter the difficulty.”

Bouncing on your toes you watch as he intently thinks over his choices before landing on one and pushing start.

It starts off slow, you both keep pace with the other and then suddenly the song gets faster out of nowhere. Connie was having problems at this point and like Ymir warned him he lost.

“How the—play me in ‘house of the dead’!”

Shrugging you take your bag back from Jean following the bald boy “Whatever you want you’re gonna lose.”

You continued to beat the other boy not paying attention to how much fun you were actually having. Or that Eren was acutely aware of the half smiles you would sport here and there.

“(Y/N) you're the devil.”

“No one told you to challenge me, this is your own doing.” You shrug watching him walk off to play a few solo games while you remained sitting at the table you all had claimed.

“Damn im out of cash I wanted those cheese fries.” Sasha slumps into the seat on the right of you, Eren strangely sitting on your right and leaning on you.

“Baby can pay.” Ymir and Jean call out in unison making you frown.

“Im not a bank ya know, mind your manners.”

Its a halfhearted reprimand because at the end of the day you didn’t mind but you would like to be asked first.

“Sorry baby.”

“Yeah what he said.”

Sasha frowns looking a bit guilty as you dig in your bag for some money “Oh you don't have to, it's fine.”

“Nah its cool I dont mind.” You hand her a 20 “Can you bring me back a chocolate shake?”

Her eyes light up as she takes the money “Yeah sure! Thanks baby!”

“No problem sweets.” You nod slowly, watching her run off.

Everyone else had left the table at this point to finish playing games but you were just a tad bit tired needing a break from constantly kicking Connie's ass.

Eren sips obnoxiously on his soda looking up at you with puppy eyes “Sweets? Oh do I get a cute nickname too?”

Laughing under your breath you knock him off of you “Fuck off wont you Yeager?”

You missed the way his eyes lit up at the first real smile he’d gotten from you.

That day started a pattern.

Jeans friends would greet you warmly every time you crossed paths and strangely enough you greeted them back. They had saw, you really saw you, even if it was for a moment and they decided that they liked you.

Especially Eren, it was like he made it a personal mission to get you to give him another real smile.

“Hey baby.”

Blinking slowly you glanced at your phone to see the time was 8am on a Saturday morning. Not only that, you were still in bed sleeping—how did he get in here?

“Yeager?”

“Yes?”

Pushing your head off of your pillow you stare at him “Why are you at my house?”

“We gotta work on this project you forgot?”

“Who let you in?”

“Your maid she's really nice by the way honestly expected someone scarier guarding your house.” He plops into your bed making himself comfortable and you can only blink slowly. You weren’t awake enough for this.

“When you said let's work on our project I didn’t know you meant this early.”

He hums getting comfy “I had morning practice so why not?”

Pushing yourself out of bed you stumble to your private bathroom to at least make yourself semi presentable for your unwanted company

Walking back into your bedroom you’re greeted with Eren pocking around on one of your shelves, he was staring at a picture of you, Jean and both your parents.

“Your parents are close.”

You hum looking around for your laptop “Yeah our moms are best friends.”

Eren nods in thought “You were a cute kid...what happened?”

Glaring at him you huff “Oh shut the hell up and lets get to work we’re nearly finished anyways.”

As much as it surprised you Eren was a good project partner. Considering the project was literally talking about yourself he had easily given you all the information you would need.

“Jeans already told me so much about you I can fill in a few things on my own.”

Frowning you look up from your laptop “You dont think thats creepy?”

He shrugs twirling his pen in his hand “It's not that bad I know random things about all my friends.”

Friends?

The title made your stomach feel weird and rather than dwell on it you turn back to your laptop “In your dreams Yeager.”

You fall into a simple routine for the rest of the week. Easily completing your project ahead of schedule due to Eren’s insistence on being at your side every second he could.

It surprised a lot of people seeing Eren trail you like a shadow. They hadn’t ever seen you willingly converse with anyone outside of your immediate circle.

You wouldn’t admit it but it was nice to have someone else around, even if that someone was currently interrogating you.

“Ok ok what about Floch, what's the story with that?”

“He’s annoying, there's not much to it.” Yes you were an asshole but Floch was a bully and as mean as you were you never stooped that low.

“I mean he’s alright...sometimes. I personally think he just needs to get laid.”

You scrunch your nose up “Ew that's disgusting, I don’t wanna think about that.”

Eren laughs and looks around the busy classroom eyes landing on a straight faced blonde “Ok what about Annie? I'm not the only one who noticed the freaky heavy tension between you two.”

Twirling your pen between your fingers you look the oblivious girl up and down. There was some tension between you two but not for the reason Eren thought.

You must have smirked because he knocks shoulders with you wearing one himself “Hey you got something to tell me?”

Shrugging you look down. You had no intentions on ever explaining your relationship with Annie to him—or anyone for that matter.

“Nah you’ll live.”

“Hey you can tell me.”

Rolling your eyes you shake your head “Nope my lips are sealed Yeager.”

Not only was it not his business it also wasn’t something you’d feel confident admitting out loud.

Erens smile widened, smart enough to put at least a few context clues together or at the most make some wild scenarios up in his mind “Cmon we’re friends right?”

Those words make you tense.

You felt sick all of a sudden.

_**C’mon we’re friends right?** _

Whenever those words had been uttered to you it was always followed by a less than friendly request.

Whatever look you had on your face now made Eren pause. Reaching out a hand he pulls back when you lean away from him “You alright?”

Swallowing slowly you sit higher in your seat “Yeah perfect.”

It was strange how trauma worked.

You could be fine one moment and then something so small and insignificant sends your spiraling.

Eren tried so hard to get you to really talk to him again but to no avail. You had fully pulled back in to yourself.

It went on like that for a few days. You were no longer sporting the half smile you had adopted after letting Eren into your personal space.

Eren Yeager was not having it.

It was jarring to think that all his efforts to befriend you would all just go to waste after your project ended.

“Hey you coming with us to the arcade?”

Opening your locker you start switching the things in your bag out “Why would I go to the arcade with y’all?”

“Because friends invite their friends to hangout.”

You huff stuffing the rest of your things into your book bag. Turning back to the awaiting boy you tilt your head “Since when were we friends?”

That hit Eren right in the stomach.

You felt guilt claw at your stomach but the fear of being used outweighed that. Its not that you didn’t want to be friends with him—actually it was—you just couldn’t fathom that this complete stranger just didn’t want something from you.

Everyone wanted something from you, always. Sooner or later it would be revealed but you couldn’t take the chance that maybe Eren sincerely liked you.

Eren glares at you so fiercely that if you were anyone else you’d have stepped back in fear but Yeager never scared you.

“You’re a real asshole you know that?”

You shrug and move around him ignoring the way you feel so empty afterwards.

The weather seemed to mirror your now bad mood because for the rest of the week it does nothing but snow.

You don’t mind the snow, it just wasn’t ideal. It was cold and wet and hard to walk in but it wasn’t enough to stop classes from going as scheduled.

Carefully trekking down your schools front steps you’re ambushed by Jean.

He wouldn’t say it but he was starting to get worried for you again especially since you began to slowly avoid him too.

“Hey we’re going to get food you coming?”

Glancing behind him you see his friends waiting patiently for you both. You pull a face.

“Nah I’m cool—have fun though.”

Jean grimaced at the finality of your tone knowing there was not enough sweet talking in the world to get you to hang out with them again today.

“Uh alright...I’ll call you later ok?”

You nod and he gives you a quick hug before running off with his friends. You hear them say something about Eren but ignore it in favor of walking in the opposite direction.

You’re inches from the bus stop when a strong force pulls on your bag. Turning your head in confusion you lock eyes with a pair of green ones.

“Jesus christ Yeager you scared me.”

Instead of answering you he herds you past the bus stop and down the snowy sidewalk.

“Uh Eren?”

“Shut up.”

Blinking slowly you jerk from his grip. Stopping in the middle of the empty sidewalk you glare at the clearly angry boy in front of you “What's your problem Yeager?”

“You’re my fucking problem we were getting somewhere just for you to revert back to being a stuck up bitch.”

Your eyebrows shoot up to meet your hairline “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Sneering at him you hold your book bag straps in a death grip “Look daddy issues I never asked for you to care about me alright?”

That sets Eren off more “Jesus you are helpless you cant let anyone just be there for you?”

It's not that you wouldn't, you didn't know how to. Even with your closest friends you found it hard to just open up to them without a lot of prodding on their parts.

“No I can't because I don't need anyone but the people I already have.”

“What so you can push them away too? We all know youre so good at that.” He mockingly laughs making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

Erens attitude was starting to seriously piss you off. Who asked him to just make a space for himself in your life? Who was he to be mad at you for not letting him be close to you?

“Fuck you! You dont know shit about shit!”

He raises his eyebrows “Oh so you’re not scared to befriend people cus you’re an easy target right?”

You give a full body flinch making him laugh again as he finally figured you out.

He pushes your chest making you stumble back far too shocked to think about defending yourself.

“People see you and use you and you don't wanna go through that again so you ice everyone out and make yourself the bad guy so you can keep yourself in check you paranoid control freak.”

Snapping your jaw shut you push him back “Thats rich coming from the boy who’s never held a concise thought in his life!”

You push him harder putting a good amount of space between you both. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you weren’t sure if it was from anxiety or anger—maybe a mixture of both?

“You cant commit to shit so to make yourself feel better you jump headfirst into everyone else’s problems so you don’t have to face any of your own—Eren Yeager you do not give half the fucks that you pretend to.”

You both stare at each other for exactly 5 seconds before the boy in front of you launches himself forward knocking you into the snow.

You’re a flurry of wet snow and fists both far too angry to think about how cold it was.

Eren eventually pins you to snow and try as you might, you couldn’t knock him off of you.

“Get the hell off of me!”

Eren pushes you further into the snow breathing heavily “Why cant you just accept people care about you?!”

Kicking your legs out you huff in irritation “People like who?! You?!”

“Exactly!” That actually got you to stop struggling against him.

“Jean talks about you so damn much it’s nauseating. I wanted to meet that person so fucking bad.” Eren stares down at you looking all but desperate. “I just wanna know the real you and you’re shutting me out thats not fair.”

The urge to tell him to fuck off was hard to ignore. You didnt need him to keep shoving his way into your life but as much as you hated to admit it you had fun with him this past month.

He was annoying easily angered and very fucking loud but...it was nice. Eren showed you that people had flaws but the people around him weren’t that bad. You weren’t used to people wanting to be friends with you simply to be friends there was always a motive but Eren....had none.

It baffled you.

Blood took the perfect time to run down his mouth making you scrunch you nose up in disgust. You really had got him good.

“Your nose is bleeding.”

His lips twitch “Your lips split.”

“Sorry for being a bitch I guess. Im not used to people not having ulterior motives.” You mumbled lowly, regret starting to set in your bones.

“Sorry for punching you in the mouth.”

That weird feeling came over you again and you felt almost embarrassed. Sighing you look off to the side not wanting to make eye contact with him any longer.

“We cool?”

Eren laughs sounding relieved. He honestly hadn’t expected you to come to your senses as quickly but he was glad “Yeah we’re cool dork.”

He finally climbs off of you, helping you up along the way. The chill had finally set into your bones and in between knocking the snow off your backside you catch Eren staring at you.

“Why’re you staring at me like that?”

He turns red in the face and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment “Can I...hug you?”

In any other situation you would have made fun of him but considering how nervous he was you decided for once in your life not to be a dick.

“Just don’t get blood on my jacket.”


End file.
